


Day 2: Pumpkin Spice Latte

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016, but it's better than the first one, coffee shop AU, i guess, man i hate the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Return of the Pumpkin Spice LattesKageyama finally gets to have a cup of coffee.





	

Kageyama was willing to scream right now. It was that time of year again. The time of year where everyone filled up the coffee shops for their aesthetic pumpkin spice latte. For their pumpkin pie. For their pumpkin brownies, or whatever it was they were selling now. Kageyama Tobio was a college student in his third year, and he’s had enough experience to know that he couldn’t waste time standing in line for 30 minutes when he had classes at 7 in the morning, and he couldn’t make a cup for himself if his life depended on it. So he sulked through the day looking like he was ready to murder someone (which he was) and like he had only gotten 3 hours of sleep last night (which he did). Who’s idea was it again to hold classes at the crack of dawn?

And it was with this train of thought ending that brings us to our college junior’s current situation. Kageyama regretted every decision that brought him to this moment in time, even though it wasn’t doing anything to disrupt his schedule. There was a heavy snowfall the night before, and word was sent out that all classes would be cancelled for that day. Which meant that when Kageyama heard the news, the first thing he did was wrap himself up and head out for a legitimate cup of coffee so that he could stop feeling like a zombie, even if just for 5 minutes. However, everyone else seemed to have that exact same idea, so now he was stuck in the middle of a 20 foot line, with a phone at 2% because he forgot to charge it last night, and eyes so tired that his bags had bags.

He squinted to try and see and the menu. He’d been gone for so long, he couldn’t remember his order, and he’d forgotten his glasses in his dorm room. It didn’t help that he also hadn’t had breakfast before he came, so there were multiple things he was attempting to read. He grumbled under his breath, cursing the day he decided he would be a sports physiologist, with all of the effort he had to put in. But that made him think of a memory. 

He knew a guy in high school who went to undeniable lengths to become better, to overcome the fact he was not naturally talented, and he was repaid in sweat, tears, and a knee injury that never really went away. That guy went pro, but the utter devastation on his face when it happened and he found out he might never play again, that spurred Kageyama’s want to make sure no one else had to look so helpless. And that might be ironic coming from a guy who looked like he hated everything, but it really did hurt. And so he reevaluated his decision to curse that day and decided again that his reaction was too extreme.

All of this happened in his head, and when he came back to reality there were only three people ahead of him. While in another circumstance he would be joyful to see that so much time had passed, this was a situation that warranted panicking. Kageyama still had no idea what he wanted to order and, ‘Oh god there are only two people left, crap.’ He combed his hands through his bangs in an attempt to push them out of his left eye, narrowing his eyes to try and read the board again. He still couldn’t see anything, and that made him freak out more because, “I can’t even get out of line now that would look so stupid oh gods why did I have to leave my glasses at home this is a disaster I shouldn’t have even come out-” His thoughts abruptly came to a halt when he say the worker at the cash register, and within another moment his mind went blank.

•§•

The first thing Hinata Shōyō would tell you was that he loved October. While other workers would groan at having to make the dreaded pumpkin spice latte over 70 times a day, Hinata would squawk in glee and forcefully shake his hand above his head, asking to be one of the baristas who made the seasonal drink. He loved looking at customers blissfully smelling their hot cups and sipping the drink inside to chase away the chill of the outdoors, and it was one of those things that made him love his side job more.

On this day he had to take care of the register (which he pouted about upon hearing), but he still took to the position with a cheery smile to greet his customers. After the fifth pumpkin spice latte ordered in as many minutes, Hinata was beginning to understand the gloom the others felt. It was exhausting to have so many people order the exact same thing and to type in the exact same amount and accept the exact same cash over and over.

He looked up again, preparing himself for another preppy girl with too much makeup to look at him flirtatiously and ask for a pumpkin spice (which is an oddly specific description, but which was more oddly true), and was surprised to see another student who looked like he was in college as well. Their eyes met and Hinata saw a shock of anxiousness pass through the other’s navy eyes before they closed up again. He tilted his own head a little in confusion before remembering to smile again. ‘Just think of him as another customer - I mean, who cares if his bangs are just the cutest thing I’ve seen in my entire life, and what does it matter if his eyes are more beautiful than - nope we’re stopping that train of thought right there. Focus, Shōyō, focus.’

“Hello! What would you like today?” He asked in his most cheerful tone attempting to put the other man at ease. His customer blushed a little before stuttering.

“Uh-um, I-I’ll take a…,” he trailed off looking vaguely terrified before he blurted out the first thing on his mind. “A pumpkin spice latte.” The customer blinked in shock before paling. 

“Oh my gods I didn’t just do that, I did not just order a pumpkin spice latte oh my gods this is terrible this is so bad…,” his sentence became quieter and quieter until it has hardly a mumble and Hinata could clearly see how panicked he was. Thinking fast, Hinata quickly typed in an order for a vanilla latte instead.

“Alright, so ¥377 for a vanilla latte?” Hinata quirked his eyebrow, motioning for the money. The guy looked up and then nodded and deftly pulled a ¥500 coin out of his pocket. As he reached to grasp the coin being handed to him, Hinata’s hand brushed the other’s, and he blushed a little. He swallowed dryly to contain himself, and dropped the change back into his outstretched hand.

“Could I have a name for who I’m serving?” Hinata asked hastily, pulling out a notepad to write it on.

“Kageyama Tobio,” came the reply from the man, whom he now had a name for. Kageyama. Hinata nodded, ripped off the paper, and stuck it on a clip behind him with the order written on it as well. He turned back around and smiled at Kageyama.

“Thank you for coming!” He waved him over to the waiting area. Kageyama gave him a nod before awkwardly pushing his way to the pick-up counter. Hinata let his eyes follow him before coming to a decision. He turned back around.

“Suga-san!” He called out. A head of grey hair popped out from behind the machines and came over with an easy grin on his face.

“What is it Hinata?” Sugawara Kōshi asked. “Do you want me to take over the register for a while?” He smirked a little when Hinata looked surprised at his guess. “Don’t give me that, I saw you eyeing that last customer. Go make his order, I’ll cover you for a bit.” Hinata grinned again.

“Thanks Suga-san!” He rushed back to prepare Kageyama’s drink and create a plan to talk to him. Which would probably turn out very cliché, Hinata thought amusedly.

•§•

When Kageyama had his vanilla latte delivered by the cute barista with the hottest undercut, he was pleasantly surprised to find a little message underneath the sleeve.

•§•

Vanilla Latte - Kageyama Tobio

(22)-XXXX-XXXX  
Call me later~  
Hinata Shōyō

**Author's Note:**

> Man, alright, here's the second prompt. I hope this was okay. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Talk to me on Tumblr at: http://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
